A moving object generates sound. From the perspective of the moving object, externally generated sound is different from that the sound the object would hear if it was motionless. There is the need to know and better appreciate these sounds.
In the prior art, devices do exist for relaying sound from a moving object; but such devices do not accurately reproduce the sound. Accordingly, the vast majority of persons have little or no appreciation of the sounds of moving objects. By way of example, in car racing, a single microphone may be used to communicate voice data between the driver and the rest of the team. However, such a microphone device does not deliver high fidelity sound; it also does not correctly portray the sounds of or around the car. Accordingly, audiences and others cannot appreciate actual sounds associated with the racecar and/or driver.
The afore-mentioned problem exists in sporting and other activities. That is, heretofore, there is no technique to acquire and relay actual sounds to others and relating to a moving object.